This invention relates to the insect resistant corn (Zea mays) plant TC1507, also referred to as maize line TC1507 or maize event TC1507, and to the DNA plant expression construct of corn plant TC1507 and the detection of the transgene/flanking insertion region in corn plant TC1507 and progeny thereof.
Corn is an important crop and is a primary food source in many areas of the world. Damage caused by insect pests is a major factor in the loss of the world's corn crops, despite the use of protective measures such as chemical pesticides. In view of this, insect resistance has been genetically engineered into crops such as corn in order to control insect damage and to reduce the need for traditional chemical pesticides. One group of genes which have been utilized for the production of transgenic insect resistant crops are the delta-endotoxins from Bacillus thuringiensis (B.t.). Delta-endotoxins have been successfully expressed in crop plants such as cotton, potatoes, rice, sunflower, as well as corn, and have proven to provide excellent control over insect pests. (Perlak, F. J et al. (1990) Bio/Technology 8, 939-943; Perlak, F. J. et al. (1993) Plant Mol. Biol. 22:313-321; Fujimoto H. et al. (1993) Bio/Technology 11: 1151-1155; Tu et al. (2000) Nature Biotechnology 18:1101-1104; PCT publication number WO 01/13731; and Bing J W et al. (2000) Efficacy of Cry1F Transgenic Maize, 14th Biennial International Plant Resistance to Insects Workshop, Fort Collins, Colo.).
The expression of foreign genes in plants is known to be influenced by their location in the plant genome, perhaps due to chromatin structure (e.g., heterochromatin) or the proximity of transcriptional regulatory elements (e.g., enhancers) close to the integration site (Weising et al., Ann. Rev. Genet 22:421-477, 1988). At the same time the presence of the transgene at different locations in the genome will influence the overall phenotype of the plant in different ways. For this reason, it is often necessary to screen a large number of events in order to identify an event characterized by optimal expression of an introduced gene of interest. For example, it has been observed in plants and in other organisms that there may be a wide variation in levels of expression of an introduced gene among events. There may also be differences in spatial or temporal patterns of expression, for example, differences in the relative expression of a transgene in various plant tissues, that may not correspond to the patterns expected from transcriptional regulatory elements present in the introduced gene construct. For this reason, it is common to produce hundreds to thousands of different events and screen those events for a single event that has desired transgene expression levels and patterns for commercial purposes. An event that has desired levels or patterns of transgene expression is useful for introgressing the transgene into other genetic backgrounds by sexual outcrossing using conventional breeding methods. Progeny of such crosses maintain the transgene expression characteristics of the original transformant. This strategy is used to ensure reliable gene expression in a number of varieties that are well adapted to local growing conditions.
It would be advantageous to be able to detect the presence of a particular event in order to determine whether progeny of a sexual cross contain a transgene of interest. In addition, a method for detecting a particular event would be helpful for complying with regulations requiring the pre-market approval and labeling of foods derived from recombinant crop plants, for example, or for use in environmental monitoring, monitoring traits in crops in the field, or monitoring products derived from a crop harvest, as well as for use in ensuring compliance of parties subject to regulatory or contractual terms.
It is possible to detect the presence of a transgene by any nucleic acid detection method known in the art including, but not limited to, the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) or DNA hybridization using nucleic acid probes. These detection methods generally focus on frequently used genetic elements, such as promoters, terminators, marker genes, etc., because for many DNA constructs, the coding region is interchangeable. As a result, such methods may not be useful for discriminating between different events, particularly those produced using the same DNA construct or very similar constructs unless the DNA sequence of the flanking DNA adjacent to the inserted heterologous DNA is known. For example, an event-specific PCR assay is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,485 for the detection of elite event GAT-ZM1. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a simple and discriminative method for the identification of event TC1507.